stargatewarsfandomcom-20200213-history
God of Darkness (player)
God of Darkness has been a player of StargateWars since september 2005. His player ID code is 36061. Personal Info God of Darkness, named Luc in real life, was born on the 30th of October 1986 in Belgium (Antwerpen). Luc, or God of Darkness (pictured below, in red) God of Darkness' hobby's are playing SGW, spending a lot of time with Britt, go-carting and going out with his friends etc... Introduction to the game Over the 12 months of his membership in the game, God of Darkness has introduced many friends to the game,all members of the UnnaturalSelection alliance. He has also gained a lot of friends and allies from the SGW forums and UnnaturalSelection alliance. A few of GoD's friends. *EVIL_THOR_6_6_6 *ÎMortalØsiriS *NanoGod *LordOfGhouls *ManiacMan *AA *unreal *Raistlin Majere *Artiglio *The Dalek Empire *greenman *extremer *svarun *SGC_ReplicÅtors *Raven_ *ZX empire *Custode Beginning He started playing SGW in the end of september 2005 when a school friend(driver introduced him to the game. After a week or two of playing GoD found a very good commander, LordOfGhouls, who assisted him with the purchase of Technology and Covert Levels. As God of Darkness grew,he was introduced to his commander's alliance, UnnaturalSelection, which he decided to join and in doing so met new friends. US Alliance Since God's beginnings in US, a great many players, and friends, have left, either to quit the game or to move on to another alliance. They are always followed by new members, which he then befriends. GoD is presently a member of the UnnaturalSelection alliance. Ascension *First Ascension God of Darkness enjoyed his stay in US and eventually got strong enough that he decided it was time to move on. He ascended the first time with 300k UU and 7bil Naq saved. After his first ascension he started to rebuild again but it proved difficult due to the loss of his UP and as such, regaining the lost UU was hard. GoD managed to rebuild with the help of US members. *Second Ascension War After a while in the US, they got in a war with Dark Twilight. The reason was that Dark Twilight supposedly hacked the UnnaturalSelection forums. This claim was never proven. US started attacking DT the day before Christmas 2005. For God of Darkness, this was the perfect way to learn how to destroy players via massing and sabbing defenses. God of Darkness had just purchaced a new spylevel and he coudn't wait to test it. At the time his defense was 3 bil, which was a high defense at that time. He massed many DT members during the war without suffering any himself. A few months after the war ended, GoD decided to mass DT again, starting with their leader, Melissaandtoucan. An action that to this day angers Dark Twilight The Start of a Legend After a time in the US, God of Darkness decided to leave and join the Death BeforeDishonor alliance(DBD) ran by extremer and svarun. At the time, the DBD alliance was Slovenian only. Upon joining, God of Darkness became the first non-Slovenian member. God of darkness was appointed leader of the DBD Spy/Sab Team which was called "Silent Assassins." Eventially God of Darkness, extremer and svarun started to make plans to hit and destroy the Omega Allegiance. Extremer was inexperienced in the arts of war(specifically anti-ing), so God of Darkness tutored extremer in anti's proper use without the loss of a songle anti-covert agent. DBD began preperations for war with Omega Allegiance and The Grand Alliance. DBD soon realised that a war with GA was going be difficult so they attempted to form a treaty with 2 other alliances, Dirty Dozen and Ascended Generations : the trinity pact. Ascended Generations accepted the alliance request while Dirty Dozen rejected it because there was an offer to join the GA instead. DD Command Staff made the decision that joining The Grand Alliance was a better strategic move. Eventually war broke out as extremer's plans were leaked. It began with Omega Allegiance making a preemptive stike against extremer and massed his 280bil defense(a GA contact reveals the numbers to be 400bil def and 3mil spies). It was then God of Darkness and extremer began fighting against Omega. After the initial strike, extremer began using PPT and Vacation Mode to prevent his strike from being destroyed. Eventually Omegabagan to time extremer and GoD's PPT's and vacations. Upon learning this extremer and GoD prepared to strike. They chose to strike at night when most of Omega's masses were asleep. God of Darkness' Claim to Fame In the dead of night GoD and extremer struck KGC destroying 180bil defense and killing his 1mil spies. KGC was at that time one of the top Omega players. With the destruction of KGC's defense spies, God of Darkness gained a lot of respect in SGW as there were very few that dared to stike against an Omega member. The war with Omega ended when extremer left SGW and sold his account. At the war's concusion God of darkness had lost 1.2 million attack supers from massing omega members and decided he needed a place to sit and recover. It was then God of Darkness rejoined UnnaturalSelection. Category:Player